Lover's Labyrinth
by fluorescentfruit
Summary: Centuries ago a worldwide civil war resulted in two opposing sides, dividing the East and West. Kurt Hummel has been told that the name on his wrist is to be avoided at all costs. But with a shocking discovery, he finds the carefully constructed world around him crumbling. Who really is Blaine Anderson and what remains beyond the boundaries of Elysia? Klaine Dystopia & Soulmate AU.


Hello Everyone! First off, thank you for clicking onto this story and I hope that you enjoy it. I'm very new at this whole writing thing and have never published anything...so hopefully my inexperience isn't too obvious. I don't want to bore you with a super long author note, but PLEASE read the warnings as this story does touch on several darker notes.

Warnings: Swearing, explicit sexual content, violence, dystopian & dark themes, character death, brief mentions of Blaine/OC, Kurt/Adam, and alcohol usage.

If you are not comfortable with any of these, then please do not read. I would hate for someone to not take note of these warnings and find that they are not comfortable with the story later on.

Disclaimer: All characters and rights belong to Glee, FOX, and Ryan Murphy. I do not own anything.

Rating: M

Pairing: Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson

Thank you and without further ado, please read on!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Please tell me the story, mommy." His blue eyes shone brightly, begging for just a few more minutes to stay awake.

"Kurt." Elaine sighed as she tucked the six-year-old into bed. "I've told you the story every other night this week, you need your rest. Tomorrow is your first day of school, it's a big day." She smiled slightly and spoke in a soothing voice attempting to inspire sleepiness in her son.

"Please", he inquired once more, clasping his chubby hands together and staring up at his mother with a look of pure adoration.

Staring down at her son and understanding that he was far too young to be mastering the art of such temptation, Elaine huffed and crossed her arms. "Alright, just this once. But do not tell your father, he thinks your sleeping soundly in preparation for tomorrow."

Squealing loudly and spreading a grin with two missing front teeth, the child lunged at his mother and wrapped his short arms around her neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Rolling her eyes, Elaine giggled and settled her monkey of a boy back into the navy blanket and comforter. "Quiet down, we'll have to make it a shortened version tonight. Are you all comfy?" She asked knowing Kurt's nightly ritual.

Dragging the sheets up to his neck and gingerly placing stuffed animals around his body, the chestnut haired boy nodded his head in eager anticipation.

"Long ago, about 400 years into our past, our world was united in a reign of peace. All different kinds of people lived amongst one another, free of hate or any discrimination—"

"What's dis…dismin…cri…"Kurt questioned, trying to spell the word out.

"Shh, let me tell the story. You'll learn at school, sweetie." She smiled fondly at her child, full of innocence and unaware of the hateful world beyond the warmth of the household. "As I was saying, there were hardly any conflicts. Our ancestors lived in a world of acceptance and toleration of differences. But this all changed when newborns began having names appear on the insides of their wrists.

These names…the name of one's opposite and enemy. The one destined to take your life if you ever came into contact with them.

Suddenly, a divide was created. Our people grew hateful and accusatory. The trust that the society functioned on was broken and people were constantly fearful. All throughout the world, fighting's and murders were taking place. Two people—destined to kill one another—began ruthlessly slaughtering each other.

Inevitably, a civil war broke loose. Two sides, the east and west, had opposing standpoints.

Nathaniel Anderson believed in murder. The people that sided with him wanted nothing more than to see their enemy fall, in order to live without fear of falling themselves.

James Crawford believed in peace. He saw no reason that we couldn't live on our own in peace. As long as the two opposites were isolated from one another, he thought we could remain harmonious.

But people could not bring themselves to come to an agreement and all structure was unhinged. Pandemonium swept the land as rulers fell and citizens lost their humanity to bloodlust. The Anderson's army was ruthless—seeking every turn possible to kill an opposite.

But the Crawford's tried to keep people safe and away from their opposite.

However, this could not go on forever.

Numbers began dwindling rapidly. People were on their own, resources and means of survival were nearly impossible to come across, and the world was in ruins.

With the recognition that this war could only end in human extinction, Nathaniel and James sought a form of reconciliation. Gathering up what remained of their original army, the land was divided.

Those who believed in peace followed the Crawford's to solace in the East. Meanwhile, those who believed in hate and murder followed the Anderson's to the West.

After days of travelling, our brave leaders arrived at what they believed would make the perfect destination for our flourishing city.

Without the prowess and bravery of James Crawford, our world would be in ruins without any life to inhabit it.

This is how our strong nation, Elysia, came to be. We owe our continued existence, peace, and happiness to our ancestors."

Finishing the story and clearing her throat from sudden dryness, Elaine looked down expecting to see Kurt in a soundless sleep as always. But tonight, his shimmering blue eyes remained open and pensive. He twisted against the confining blankets and furrowed his brow at the ceiling.

"Sweetheart, is something bothering you? You don't need to be nervous about school, it'll be lots of fun and you'll learn so much."

"I'm not nervous about school." He muttered quietly, making his mother strain in order to hear.

"Well what about then?"

"…Why does he hate me? I didn't do anything to him and I'm a nice boy. I would share my lunch and my toys and be super funny!" Kurt sniffled as his eyes watered and tears rained down chubby cheeks.

"Who? Is someone bothering you?" Elaine asked suddenly on alert. It was no secret that Kurt wasn't as strong and tough as the other boys and he was often looked down on for his…feminine ways. But, this is the first time she heard of people actually being rude and it stopped right here. While judgment was something that their leaders could not stop, harassment called for punishments.

"Blaine Anderson." He huffed, not realizing that he had broken one of the cardinal rules of their society.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! You are well aware that you are not to speak your opposite's name." She yelled, shoving back the covers and making sure that Kurt had his cuff snugly on, shielding that hateful name away from others who may look.

He was getting to the age when the connection might be made. Nathaniel and Blaine shared a last name. A terrible, despicable name that no one will ever know lies beneath the metal cuff.

The bedtime stories would need to stop.

"You are never to tell a soul his name, do you hear me!"

"Yes mommy, I'm sorry." The young boy was all out crying now, snot and salty tears mixing on his naïve and childish face.

"Just get some rest, Kurt. You know the rules. Goodnight." Running dainty fingers through her sweaty hair, Elaine closed the door softly and willed her rapidly beating heart to calm. Her beautiful son was cursed with the worst conceivable name and she would protect him at all costs. But, he had to play his part. Once people knew he was connected to an Anderson…there wouldn't be much she could do.

Kurt stopped asking for bedtime stories after that.

X-X-X-X-X

10 Years Later…

"Kurtie! Papa says you need to wake up and stop being such an incorrigible teenager. And mama says you need to eat breakfast so that you can get stronger and stop being so skinny." Ella chirped as she turned the lights on, removed the blankets from his body, and shook his shoulders.

Groaning as blinding lights filled his vision and cold air pickled his arms, Kurt growled, "Please leave...its so early, Ella." Stretching his arms and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Kurt came face to face with his four-year-old sister, raven black hair neatly held up by blue ribbons and wide green eyes full of laughter and youth.

Giggling lightly, she clapped her hands and shouted, "Kurtie's really grumpy today", and promptly ran out of the room.

"Here we go again, yet another day." The teenager mumbled to himself before beginning his moisturizing routine and getting prepared for the day.

30 minutes later, Kurt walked down the stairs decked out in the latest fashion and hair styled to perfection from only the best products on the market.

Walking into the chaotic kitchen, Ella was crying about some insignificant matter, Elaine was shouting at her to quiet down while cleaning up cereal that had spilled off the counter, and Burt sat in the corner reading the newspaper with a look of disdain painted across his aging face.

Wisely choosing to sit across from his father than enter into the crossfire at the other end other kitchen, the blue-eyed-boy grabbed an apple and carefully began cutting it. "I have finally brought my incorrigible self down the stairs." Kurt joked at his father in a haughty voice, hoping to spark some light conversation.

"I see that and what exactly are you wearing? You know we don't have the money for those things." Burt demanded as he eyed the silver and intricate detailing on Kurt's blouse. He definitely did not purchase that for his son. "Return it later and make sure that the money your mother and I give you goes to more productive use next time."

"But I got it as a gift dad!" Kurt smiled and ceased his cutting in place of arguing for fashion. It was probably the only cause he would fight his father for.

"Who the hell would give you something, without anything in return, of that price?" He demanded, setting the paper down, taking his reading glasses off, and ignoring Elaine's shout of his usage of inappropriate language. Ella would have to learn at some point.

"Well…" Crap. This is not going to go well, _dad would be furious if he found out_ , Kurt thought. "You see…"

Saving him from what was sure to be an uncomfortable conversation, Elaine quickly brought attention to what seemed to be the only topic of concern to her lately.

"You can't just eat an apple for breakfast. You know that the doctor said you are at an unhealthy weight for your percentile. Ella get him one of the muffins from the basket, please!"

"But I'm not hungry." Kurt protested, as a plate was set in front of him. Huffing and realizing this was a fight he could not win, the boy broke off a piece of the muffin as Burt tried his best to stifle his laughter from across the table. "Shut up." He grumbled and practically force-fed himself to appease Elaine who stood at the table monitoring him.

The rest of the morning went by rather uneventfully until a certain unwanted guest appeared outside Kurt's window.

Whipping his head around to make sure his parents were otherwise occupied and oblivious to the figure approaching his house, Kurt stood up in such haste that the chair squeaked noisily against the wooden floor and all eyes were suddenly on him. "I have to go." He stated somewhat awkwardly. "School…I need to go to school." He added, nearly palming himself in the face for his obvious actions.

"So…go." Burt chuckled at his son's strange behaviors; he normally left without a word.

"I will." Picking up his school bag and the muffin Elaine would no doubt make sure he saved for lunch, Kurt took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the encounter that was steadily becoming a part of his daily schedule.

Walking outside, the sun shining brightly as always, Kurt made a direct beeline to the smirking boy casually leaning against the fence outlining his home.

"What do you think you are doing? My parents are already suspicious as is; I can't have them seeing you outside walking me to school! Which is not necessary by the way."

"Someone is cranky in the mornings, not that this is news to me. Anyway, there is nothing for your parents to be suspicious of since you refuse to allow me to take you out on a date." The boy charmingly laughed as he held out his arm for Kurt to take.

"As you keep reminding me…" Kurt murmured as he reluctantly accepted the arm. "Look Adam…"

"I don't like the sound of that."

"You can't keep giving me gifts and meeting me in the mornings. You nearly gave me a heart attack today, I can't even think about what my parents would say if they knew I was sneaking around with a _Crawford_!"

"Okay first of all, we are not sneaking around. Second, you are far too young, healthy…maybe a little too skinny, and gorgeous to have a heart attack. And thirdly, I like giving you gifts because it makes me happy and don't lie—I know you love it too."

Shocked by candor and truth of Adam's words, Kurt resigned to defeat and walked alongside him taking in the sunny streets of Elysia.

At this time, many families were preparing children of all ages to go to school. The younger ones accompanied by overly doting parents who shoved lunches in their faces, and the teenagers practically sprinting from their homes in order to see their friends.

Adam was unusually quiet this morning. He would always come baring a funny story, small (but expensive) gift, and charming voice. But is seemed that he was content to just bask in the beautiful and promising morning.

When the couple reached the outskirts of the large educational institution, Adam couldn't help breaking the silence that had filled them and halting their morning stroll. "I'm sorry for coming close to the house, alright? I just really wanted to see you and when I saw your house…I just couldn't resist, ok?"

Noting the sincerity in Adam's eyes, Kurt sighed and allowed the other boy to card his calloused fingers through his hair and cup his cheek in an intimate gesture. "Everyone's going to think were seeing each other." Kurt whispered between them, not wanting to disrupt the moment. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, having an attractive boy interested in his scrawny self was nothing short of intoxicating.

"Good, I want them to. Then everyone will know you're taken." He whispered huskily in Kurt's ear, reveling in the shiver he received in return. Smiling to himself, Adam stepped back noting the way Kurt instinctively followed.

The moment was quickly ruined when Kurt recognized his mistake in vulnerability, his eyes widening and legs moving to take a wide step away from the boy who was beginning to captivate his every thought.

Despite surface attraction and physical lust, Kurt couldn't shake the nagging voice in the back of his mind alarming him that something was _missing_. That in the end, something about Adam just didn't click.

He was probably just being picky.

"Jeez Hummel, get a room will you?" Santana Lopez gagged, assuming a face of disgust and elbowing him, as she entered the iron gates into school. Kurt decided it would be best not to get angry, he knew it was her only way of showing affection.

"Please do, not all of us want to see you get it on in the middle of the quad." Mercedes giggled and winked her best friend; it was about time he got some action.

Ducking his head in embarrassment, Kurt laughed embarrassedly and looked to Adam for direction. He always had a knack for talking his way out of situations.

Perhaps it had to do with the fact that his father was the president and no one dared utter a contradicting word against him.

Seeing Kurt's uncomfortable behaviors and the steady reddening of his face, the blonde boy immediately jumped to his defense. "Why Santana…if I recall correctly, the only to 'get it on' in the quad, was you and Puck during the entirety of 1st semester."

Unable to deny the truth of the statement, she flipped her hair and turned to Mercedes, laughing hysterically at Adam's words, in order to avoid further humiliation. Any talk of her short-lived fling with Noah Puckerman and Santana's foul mouth shut.

"Nice one." Kurt snickered and elbowed Adam in the side. "I can always appreciate a good comeback." He joked and stepped aside as more students from all directions began to fill the front landscape. Classes commenced in less than five minutes and being late served as a level 1 penalty. "Well we need to be getting to class—don't need a penalty on my record."

Walking through the courtyard of elegantly and perfectly trimmed flowers, Adam couldn't help but enjoy the stares of his fellow peers. In two years, he would be 18 and required to find a match for the ceremony. While others, like Santana, chose to ignore this impending date and fill their days with meaningless relations, Adam chose to begin fostering a life with his future husband. Kurt.

"A penalty?" He let out a short laugh. "What an absolutely ridiculous thing to worry about." Such an idea had never occurred to him, as his name alone was enough to make any authority figure quiver with respect.

"Well not all of us are the sons of the president, and savior, of Elysia so we have to abide by the rules if we want any chance of a successful life beyond high school. Not that you would understand a word of what I'm saying." Kurt huffed, hating how arrogance filled Adam's voice without the other boy even knowing it. Although his family struggled financially, Kurt was still rather fortunate and afforded every basic necessity of his life.

Adam on the other hand was born into a luxurious lifestyle that one could only dream of.

Boring with into Kurt with his soft brown eyes, Adam tilted his head with a small smile playing at his lips. "Oh Kurt, when will you understand that such a thought should seem as ridiculous to you as it does to me."

With those final words, Adam turned off and entered the school building. As Kurt remained outside, embracing the rays of sun of his pale skin, he allowed time to escape. What exactly did those words mean?

Was Adam insinuating what he thought…?

No, of course not. There was no way. He was a _Crawford_ , and that meant he would only marry into the wealthiest and upstanding families of Elysia…right?

But the morning walks and gifts…why were guys so confusing?

 _You need to get our head out of the clouds, Hummel. Do you even like this guy? Besides what would dad think? Not like this matters anyway—Adam only sees you as a friend for entertainment. His father no doubt has several bachelors lined up out the door._ Lost in thought, the normally punctual and teacher favorite student missed the dull ringing of a bell alarming those in range of class commencement.

 _Not to mention—you don't know the first thing about upper class living. What are their table manners, methods of dance, educational requirements? I would stick out like a sore thumb!_

Still running through all the possible impediments that would come along with a relationship with Adam, Kurt appeared oblivious to the palace guard approaching him.

"Excuse me, kid."

Snapping out of his thoughts, his blue eyes immediately locked with stone cold black ones. This guard did not exactly radiate positive energy, his voice intimidating and deep.

"You are in direct violation of rule 23. Are you familiar with this or shall I read aloud your educational requirements?"

At first Kurt was confused, what deigned a palace guard to speak to him? Finally examining the completely empty and bare courtyard, realization dawned. Kurt was going to receive a penalty, otherwise known as a degree of punishment within his society.

As far as Kurt understood such parameters, they were as follows:

1—Forever on one's record. Limits job opportunities to only those that barely provide for oneself, let alone a family. Places you on eternal probation and lands you directly at the bottom of the social hierarchy.

2—Monitored by Palace guards due to the risk you place on society. Rule breakers are not tolerated. A meager job is assigned, curfew is restricted, property is evicted, and interactions with others are limited. It is a life of isolation and desolation.

3—Explosion from society. You are sent to the outer border with nothing and no means of survival. It is completely cruel.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel could not be a 1. Not for something as trivial as arriving late to classes!

"No, no, no, sir…please understand! I just got lost in thought is all! I'm a perfect student, I've never gotten in any sort of trouble—ever!" Tears were flowing down Kurt's face as his breathing came out in ragged, heaving breaths. "I'm always back by curfew, fill out my work job assignment—"

"Save it, kid." The guard snapped and simply stared straight at the boy who was full out in hysterics. "You broke a rule and you know the consequences. That's a penalty. What's your name?"

This could not be happening, his life would be over. "Please, please, I beg of you. I was even here early…I'm always early…in fact my teachers say I'm too punctual! It's actually something people make fun of me for and its quite funny…that is if you knew me—"

"Name." There was no room for argument.

Allowing a sob to escape his throat, as this is the moment that his life officially ended. "Hummel. Kurt Hummel." He breathed as tears burned his puffy eyes.

Shaking his head in annoyance, the guard typed his information into the digital communicator and shoved the device back into his pocket. "Now get to class, kid."

X-X-X-X-X

A penalty.

He was a 1.

An embarrassment.

Outcast.

The day passed in a blur of lectures, raucous teenagers, and meaningless words. One simple slip up and his future was practically torn from his grasp. Kurt had worked so hard—all for nothing. It was all for nothing.

Seems pretty ironic that only several minutes before the fateful mistake, Adam was joking about such a 'ridiculous notion'.

Arrogant bastard.

The walk home was slow. His parents had already been notified, and that look of disappointment was not one he could bear. Kurt already hated himself enough for the entire world.

But sure enough, the teenager found himself standing outside their quaint home. A white picket fence surrounded the border; carefully trimmed daises lined the stone pathway, and a small brick cottage rest in the center. It was home, it was beautiful, and it represented all that mattered to Kurt.

But warmth did not fill his bones, as it normally did, upon opening the door. The air was stiff and alarmingly cold. Hoping he could escape to the stairs and jump into the comfort of his bed and avoid the wrath of his parents, Kurt tiptoed past the hallway—but to no avail.

"A penalty." It was soft spoken, sounded almost unbelieving. Like such a word was foreign. "What…I don't understand. What were you thinking?"

Landing back on the balls of his feet, Kurt gripped the straps of his backpack and willed the tears threatening to fall back. He turned around and came to face his mother with bags under her eyes, a clear sign of excessive crying, and an almost forlorn look to her face. It was as if all fight had been drained from her frail body.

"Mommy…"

"Shh, baby, I still love you." Pulling her son tightly into her chest, she rubbed his back and comforted him in any way possible. Her son did not need reprimanding he needed comfort.

"Does dad?"

"Of course he does. He's afraid for you, what your life will become. But never doubt our love…we would do anything for you."

They moved into the living room and waited for Burt to come home. The meantime was filled with tears, discussions on how to create a stable living environment, and everything that becoming a 1 entailed.

How could this be Kurt's world now?

Although, most of the information didn't reach Kurt's ears, it seemed as though his world had been engulfed in silence. He should get used to it anyway.

Not even a harsh knock, followed by the familiar ringing of the doorbell managed to pull Kurt from the headspace.

"That must be your father." Elaine stated, setting down the boiling cup of tea she had been staring into in place of her son's wallowing eyes. "I'll get it." Patting Kurt's leg gently, she stood up from the couch, tied the cotton robe tighter around her body as if it might protect her from the future, and discretely wiped the tears gathering underneath her eyes.

Waiting on the couch, blankly glaring at the window radiating the moonlights energy, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut preparing for the wrath he knew would come upon his father's arrival. Burt works so hard to provide for his family—working at the power plant until late hours barely making wage—and Kurt had just disrespected and thrown it all away.

Such a disappointment.

But after several second of silence, the thundering voice did not appear. Lifting his head to glance at the front door, he found nobody there. Except for his mother.

Kneeling with her head down, a sign of the utmost respect in society. But…there was only one person in all of Elysia who would require such a display.

Impossible—there was no way.

"Mom, what's going on?" He questioned tentatively, choosing to rise from the comfort of the couch and approach his mother. "Whose at the door""

Not looking up from her submissive gesture, soft words with an edge uttered: "Get down. Now." There was no room for argument. So, he kneeled.

"Please…I don't understand…where's father?" The blue-eyed boy whispered, fear and chills spreading throughout his malnourished body. Suddenly, he did not look like the grumpy and 'incorrigible' teenager from this morning, but a young child. A scared, little boy completely naïve and unaware of the cruel world beyond their home.

Before his mother had a chance to answer, blue and white lights began flashing.

The ringing silence in Kurt's ear had broken like a dam—water and noise flooding his every sense.

Palace guards stormed in, their sterile white uniforms glowing in the dark. Their voices mixed like a cacophony.

"ON YOUR KNEES!" One bellowed.

"HEAD DOWN AND NO TALKING!" Another shouted, gripping Kurt around the neck and bruising the flesh there. His head was forced down to the ground and could no longer observe the scene taking place before him. There were only blinding lights, his sight had blurred and colors had molded together.

Fear, bewilderment, regret.

His family was now in danger, their lives and respectability on the line—all because of Kurt. How had things gotten so out of hand?

"Now, now officers…you needn't be so harsh. Please step back from the Hummel's, I'm sure they know how to behave responsibly without your influence." A steady, almost cocky, voice sounded.

All at once several occurrences took place. The retraining and bruising grip circling Kurt's neck was released, the house lights were turned on in place of harsh flashlights and blinkers, and the all-encompassing noise ceased.

Heart pulsing and hands shaking with the unknown, the teenage boy tentatively raised his head from the cold tile floor.

Upon first glance, clearly expensive and leather loafers met his eyes, a clear sign of high status. Continuing the glance up the body that had come to a halt before his kneeling figure, Kurt immediately recognized a well-tailored suit accenting the muscled and defined man before him.

However, such observations failed to prepare the teenager for the face staring at him almost… _adoringly_?

"Hello, Kurt."

It was a face that any citizen of Elysia had been trained to recognize. Paper money and coins with those exact same twinkling eyes and flags hung throughout avenues featuring similarly groomed hair.

Of course, the biggest giveaway would be the uncanny resemblance to a certain morning guest. But what in the hell would President _Crawford_ be doing in a middle-class neighborhood at this hour of the night? He hardly ever left the palace, if only to make a business exchange.

Yet, there he was. Clad in clothing that made Kurt's mouth salivate and his father gawk at the sheer amount of money used in production. As handsome as most believed, especially for a man well into his forties. And surrounded by palace guards prepared to take action should he attack their nation's precious leader and savior.

After all, Kurt Hummel was officially a 1. This lead to the inevitable conclusion that he was an unhinged, crazed, and an unpredictable member of society.

Realizing that he had been full on ogling his superior, Kurt gasped at his audacity and shrunk back to his earlier position. "S-Sir, I a-apologize…I'm afraid I do not know what has come over me today." He barely managed to stutter out. Such a show of deference could hardly make up for his disrespect.

Looking into the eyes of President Crawford had never even been done before, as far as Kurt new at least! He would surely be expelled from Elysia or worse—

"Please, such actions are hardly necessary." The man offered his hand to Kurt, who reluctantly accepted the offering and allowed his body to stand straight. This was…different. "How are you?" He grinned, blue eyes twinkling with an unreadable emotion.

Caught off guard by the nonchalance, the blue-eyed-boy merely nodded his head, uncertain as to what the correct response was.

Unsurprised by Kurt's inability to speak, President Crawford sighed and stared directly into Kurt's darting eyes with a somber look. "Do you know why I am here?" He questioned with an edge that alarmed Kurt that a response was demanded.

"Well…I assume it has to do with my violation of rule 23, sir."

"Hmm, please tell me more about that."

"I have disrespected my superiors and deserve to face justifiable consequences."

"Interesting…so you believe that you were in the wrong?" President Crawford asked, leaning back and crossing his arms as he examined the frail boy.

"I do, sir." Kurt responded, lowering his head and willing the tears away.

"Well I would have to disagree. You were only late for school, correct?" At Kurt's minute nod the man continued, "And I am a believer that everyone makes mistakes."

 _Bull shit._

"I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean, sir."

Huffing and rolling his eyes in a clear manner of exasperation, the president stepped forward. "I have informed those in the ministry of this…mistake. The guard who has assigned you a penalty will be facing upcoming punishments and on behalf of the palace court, we issue our finest apologies."

Before Kurt could process the words or utter a sound, his mother made a sobbing sound in glee. Rising from her position on the ground where she had kneeled in silence, Elaine smiled brightly and put her palms together in a gesture of thanks. "Thank you, Thank you, sir! We are forever grateful, words can't even begin to express—"

Cutting off her sobbing and babbling mess, President Crawford drew up a hand effectively silencing Elaine. Suddenly, his apologetic face contorted into one of displeasure. "Mrs. Hummel, I do not recall ever allowing you to stand." He sneered, eyeing her current body posture as one of pure disrespect.

Eyes widening in confusion as Elaine momentarily took in Kurt's stance, she submissively nodded her head and sunk to the ground.

Wanting to sputter in outrage at the treatment of his mother, but knowing it could only end in defeat and anger, Kurt thought better of it. "I don't even know how to repay for your kindness, sir." He chooses to say instead, hoping sincerity rang through his tone.

And there it was again…that _look_.

Eyes sparkling with something he did not know, the older man let out a long breath and flicked out his wrist, revealing a silver encrusted watch.

Kurt couldn't help but gasp at such a sight, silver was not only the most rare—but most expensive commodity in the entire realm.

"Well, it is best I should be on my way. I have a family waiting back at the palace, but it was truly a pleasure to see you and clear up this embarrassment."

Dumbly nodding, the guards began to filter out into the moonlight air. "Of course, sir. I'll walk you out." Suddenly, Kurt was grateful to see him leave as he eyed his undoubtedly uncomfortable mother kneeling submissively by the staircase. Upon reaching the door, the teenager snuck a quick look outside—the calmness and beauty of the night. A world shielded by darkness.

But it was one of the primary rules of Elysia: Abide by curfew hours. All non-working members of the society must return to homes by 7:30 every night.

"Thank you again, sir and you are welcome into this house anytime you please!" The blue-eyed-boy spoke earnestly, the idea of a penalty lifted from his world like a heavy weight. For this moment, life was looking pretty great.

"Same goes to you." With those words, the powerful man began to turn down the gardened, stone path followed by what seemed to be an army of officials.

 _What? Did he just invite me into the royal palace?_ Kurt thought desperately replaying the words in his mind, practically frozen by the front door. But before he had the chance to address his mother and the situation at hand, President Crawford stopped and turned back.

"Oh, and Kurt?"

"Sir?" He asked desperately…what for he wasn't entirely sure.

"Adam sends his regards."

X-X-X-X-X

Kurt couldn't sleep that night. The glowing clock on his nightstand told him that five hours had passed since the president had walked so casually past the protective, white fence of this house.

His eyes were bloodshot, school clothes remained on his body, and homework was untouched inside his schoolbag. But, Kurt could not bring himself to care. The events of earlier today plagued his mind, swimming and consuming his every thought.

There were no mistakes in Elysia. Never. And he had never heard of President Crawford making house calls to personally apologize for a mistake. The notion was ridiculous; no one would ever believe such a story. But, it had happened…and the question was why?

In all honesty, Kurt deserved the penalty. A violation of rule 23 results in a level 1. It was the set of rules that kept their community functioning and in line. Kurt Hummel had been late for class, disrespecting his elders by doing so, and deserved consequences.

Rolling onto his side and huffing at all the questions, the chestnut-haired-boy stared longingly into the glass window several feel from his four-post bed. He would get into this mood sometimes, glance at the night air, desperately wishing to feel the cooling breeze brush his skin.

The moon represented freedom. Looking above at it's light made all else seem insignificant. It was an escape from the sweltering days in Elysia, the strict and confining rules, and a mundane life.

The night gave Kurt inexplicable feelings of wanting to just be _alive_.

Of course, those emotions and needs were suppressed. For, that is not how the world works and the sooner he came to terms with it—the better. However, one could only dream—

"Kurt, you awake buddy?" A deep voice whispered and lightly knocked on the wooden door enclosing the small spice of his sanctuary. Slowly, an exhausted and muscular figure appeared through door, clad in flannel and a simple hat. With work consuming almost every hour of his life, it had been a while since Burt had spoken to his son.

"Hey dad." Turning away from his hopeless visions, Kurt sat up and pushed the covers down in place of examining his father. Newly appeared wrinkles marked the corners of his eyes and his usual confident stance was more turned inward. Although, it was the tear stained cheeks and blotchy eyes that sparked his son's attention.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Moving closer to the bed and sitting on the edge, Burt cleared his throat in order to even get out words. "You…you had me so scared, kid." He whispered, eyes welling. "I—I couldn't even think when I heard…and your mother. But then I heard Crawford had come by and I just knew it was all true…you have to be careful, Kurt!" Burt sobbed, letting the tears flow as he grasped his son's shoulder desperately, as if he might disappear.

For the first time in his sixteen years of life, Kurt's father had let his perfectly molded guard fall. He always stood protectively and worked his ass off for his family without complaint, but this was no man's land. And his son was not sure what to make of it.

"What exactly are you saying, father? I'm not sure I understand…have I done something wrong…to upset you?" His father meant the whole world to Kurt…and the thought of disappointing him was too much to bear.

Removing the hat, and releasing Kurt's shoulders from his tight grip, Burt sighed and looked off to the side as if he had said too much. "No, of course you haven't. I'm sorry for throwing so much at you, I've been very tired lately."

"It's alright…I miss you."

"I know, me too. Its just that—you remind me so much of her."

Taking in the wistful smile and faraway look painting his father's features, almost restoring youth to his beaten-down face, a voice nagged at the back of Kurt's mind that this woman—whoever she was—was not his wife.

The thought didn't hurt Kurt in the way it should have. His father had a past and Kurt respected it, as well as his choices. Whatever they were. But before he could breathe the word _who_ , Burt had already lost the happiness in his face.

The look was gone so quick that Kurt couldn't help but wonder whether it had been there in the first place.

"I need you to understand this, Kurt. Not everything—even what lays at the core of who we are—is true. People lie in order to satisfy their own, personal, and selfish agendas. But…just remember, it's not the truth."

Before his father could turn and leave his room in a bigger pit of silence that before, Kurt angrily reached out and grasped his arm. "No!" He all but shouted, frustration leaking through his veins. "I am sick of everybody being so damn cryptic and refusing to tell me what they're talking about. What woman do I remind you of and what lie are people telling me!" He demanded, face hardening and knuckles curling. Kurt Hummel refused to be pushed around and left in the dark.

This day had been a whirlwind of emotions and anger seemed to be the most prominent.

Shocked at his outburst and the headstrong man his son had grown into, Burt had to stifle the thoughts that his mind was screaming to shout. Yes, Kurt was exactly like _her_. "I can't tell you just yet and I need you to respect me for that. Please?"

"…Okay." All fight had drained from Kurt's body at his father's request. He would never be able to deny him something.

"Goodnight, kid."

"Night, dad."

When Kurt finally allowed darkness to envelope his world that night, his mind paid no attention to the tingling beneath the cuff on his wrist. Right where the name _Blaine Anderson_ was sprawled in elegant cursive.

For, why would someone question words so deeply engrained in their life that even bedtime stories strove to tell?

* * *

That's it for now! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, if you have any questions or concerns please do not hesitate to PM me! This story is looking to be about 24 chapters in length. The next chapter will feature Blaine in the west, and I hope you will continue to read on…I'm super excited to introduce him.

If you have the time, I would love to read reviews as this story is my first and I would love some feedback on what you think.

I should be updating sometime this week, so please look out for that if you are interested. Until next time,

Xoxo Madison


End file.
